Sweet Revenge
by BabyFoxy
Summary: Kagome and Kikyo are enemies in high school, but will they stay that way when a transfer student starts ruining their lives? A humurous story about Kagome and Kikyo teaming up to handle the biggest threat they've ever known! KagSess, InuKik, MirSan
1. Default Chapter

Hey! This is my very first fic, so I apologize if its too corny or dumb...the characters might be a little OOC, but I'll do my best to make them just the way they are in the series...  
  
This is a Kag/Sessh fic. What can I say?! I'm a Kag/Sessh fan!! I've always had! Anyway, enough talk about my stupid thoughts...On with the story! Hope you guys enjoy it!  
  
********  
  
Kagome and Sango chatted along the crowded halls of the school as they head to the cafeteria to have lunch.  
  
Kagome stopped by a soda machine, as usual, to get a Diet Coke. When she was done, they continued on to the cafeteria, and sat down on their usual table. Soon, two other boys were sitted with them.   
  
Kagome and Sango didn't even have to look at who they are as they both greeted at once, "Hello Miroku. Hello Inuyash."   
  
"Hey!," Miroku answered happily. Inuyasha, however, frowned. "Why do you two always greet him first?! I was here first, you know?!" The other three chuckled. "Okay, Inuyasha. We'll greet you first tomorrow," Kagome reassured him. Inuyasha calmed down and started to sit down when it hit him. "We don't have school tomorrow, you freak!," he yelled, and everyone looked at him. He gave them a bad look, and they quickly looked away. When he looked at his friends all of them were eating their food as is nothing happened, but he can still hear them giggling. He sat down, and stick his tongue at them furiously. "Sorry, Inuyasha...but...," Kagome tried, but her laughing was getting the better part of her. "Forget it," Inuyasha answered as he began eating his lunch.   
  
"So," Miroku began, "do you guys have any plans for tomorrow?"   
  
"Why," Sango replied after taking one last bite at her sandwich, "what's up?"  
  
"Well, it's my mother's birthday tomorrow, and I want you guys to be there..."  
  
"Sure, I'll go!," Sango said. "Me, too," Kagome replied. Miroku smiled at them as their heads turn to look at Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked at them annoyingly. 'I hate it when they do that to me!,' he thought. "Fine, whatever! I don't have anything better to do anyways. Besides, my parents will be out and I'm gonna be stuck with that idiot, Sesshoumaru! Hmph! Like I'd actually stay with that freak on a Saturday! He'd ruin my day!," They shook their heads at him, but Inuyasha decided to just ignore that one...this time.   
  
********  
  
It was after school, and everybody was ready to go except Kagome. She had archery lessons every Tuesday, Wednesday, and Friday. After saying goodbye to her friends, she trudged towards her locker to get her stuff. Unfortunately for her, someone else was there also preparing his things for his lessons(AN:okay...Sesshy is taking a different class than Kagome...just making sure you guys were on top of things...).   
  
Kagome plodded beside Sesshoumaru where her locker was located. On the way, she very quickly took a peek at his locker, and noticed how neat it was! She smiled to herself. 'He's so different from Inuyasha.'   
  
She got out her bow, and the red and white kimono that was necessary for someone who joined the archery class. She saw Sesshoumaru disappear through the hall as she left as well, knowing that the arrows she'll be needing will be provided for her there.   
  
********  
  
THUD!   
  
Her aim was perfect. She smiled at her work as she drew out another arrow. As she did so, she heard the entrance door to her right open. Kagome noticed Kikyo enter the room, wearing a dark blue and white kimono, indicating that she is in a higher level than Kagome in archery. Kikyo is one year older than Kagome, and so is Sesshoumaru. She let go of her arrow once again. Somehow, that thought always disturbed her...She doesn't like Kikyo very much. She remembered how Kikyo had belittled her when she first became a member of the archery club. Her eyes narrowed as she missed her next target. She sighed. "I think too much...," she whispered to herself.   
  
Kagome looked at the clock, and knew she'd better get ready to leave. As she turn around towards the dressing room, she could see with the corner of her eye that Kikyo made a direct hit. She sighed once again. 'As usual...,' she thought as she went inside the room to change into her normal clothes.  
  
********  
  
Kagome was exiting the school when she heard someone yell out her name. She sighed for the third time that day. She knew that voice all too well, and she thought of running away, but that would be too rude, so she stayed and greeted him happily with a half fake smile planted on her face.   
  
"Hi, Kouga-kun!"  
  
"Hey, Kagome! How have you been? You're in good health, right?"  
  
Kagome sweat-dropped as he scan her to check if everything's good with her. "I'm fine, Kouga-kun."  
  
"Good!," Kouga beamed. Kagome smiled at him. 'he may be annoying, but he sure can be sweet sometimes...' "So, what's up, Kouga-kun?," Kagome asked as she started trudging down the street with Kouga. "Well, nothing, really...that's the problem! Nothing's up, but the sky! And I'm tired of looking at it already!" Kagome laughed. 'He always seem to find a way to make me laugh, doesn't he?' Kouga looked at her with a satisfied smirk on his lips. "Hey, what you say if I invited you to go cheer me on at the tournament next week? It'd be a lot of help! Please?," Kouga begged. "What tournament is it?," Kagome questioned. "It's the judo tournament. It happens every year, and I would really appreciate it if you could come!"  
  
"Sure, I'll come...as long as you promise to win," Kagome said jokingly. Kouga grinned at her. "No problem!" They continued talking until Kagome got home. While she was walking the up the stairs to her shrine, she realized what Kouga had done once again. Kagome looked back down, but Kouga was already gone. She smiled. "Kouga...you didn't have to take me home...," she whispered as she continued up the stairs.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
BabyFoxy: Hey, guys! How'd you like it so far?   
  
Inuyasha: Keh! It was baaaaaaaaaaaaad! I was wasn't even in it that much!   
  
BabyFoxy: But...but that was only the prologue...I...  
  
Inuyasha: Hmph! *crosses his arms across his chest and looks away*  
  
BabyFoxy: Well, anyway...  
  
Sesshoumaru: Hey, I didn't even speak during the whole thing!   
  
BabyFoxy: But...but Sesshoumaru-kun...*creates a puppy face (anime style -_^)*  
  
Kikyo: Me neither!  
  
Kagome: I think it was good!  
  
Everyone but Kagome and BabyFoxy: *looks at her angrily*  
  
Inuyasha: Easy for you to say! You were there the whole time!  
  
Kagome: *smiles guiltily*  
  
Kikyo and Sesshoumary: *nods agreeingly*  
  
BabyFoxy: Okay! I get the point! Now you guys let me talk!   
  
Everyone but BabyFoxy: *quiets down*  
  
BabyFoxy: Thank you! So! Hope you guys like it! There's more to come and, hopefully, soon...Plzzzzzzz review! See you real soon! Bye!! 


	2. Unwanted Intros

Hey guys! How'd you like another chapter? Anyway, I have something to tell you guys, and I'm really sorry for those of you who likes judo...but I decided to make the tournament a kendo one instead of judo because I can't quite imagine Sesshoumaru doing judo...Okay, so yeah! I am planning to have Sesshoumaru on the tournament, too! *sigh defeated* I just gave something out...that was supposed to be a surprise...So, here's another chapter for you guys! Hope you like it! I made it longer than the first one because of the great reviews I've been getting...so, you guys are probably tired of me speaking already...Oh yeah! I almost forgot! This chapter doesn't have a lot of Kag/Sess stuff...That's because this chapter introuduces the 'threat' to them...Sorry, guys! Well, here it is! *drum roll* lol  
  
********  
  
Next day...  
  
Miroku flitted to another aisle where snacks for the party can be found. He grabbed a couple of different types of chips while a very irritated Inuyasha follow behind him. "Tell me again why I'm going with you!?," Inuyasha grumbled as he put a couple of more things in the large cart that Miroku had picked up before they went inside the store. Miroku camly put them back in their places on the shelf. 'I didn't invite you...you just came...,' Miroku thought, sighing.   
  
As Miroku turn the cart to another aisle, both boys immediately noticed a girl with raven hair trying to reach up to the top shelf to reach some cat food. She was still reaching for it when a hand did the favor for her.   
  
"Here you go, Kagome-chan!," Miroku said, handing Kagome the can of cat food.  
  
"Ah...Thank you, Miroku-kun! Are you here to pick up some stuff for later?," she asked.  
  
"Yup! How about you?"  
  
"Oh, just doing some grocery shopping. How about you, Inuyasha?," she demanded, finally taking notice of Inuyasha standing behind Miroku.  
  
"Keh!," was the harsh, but expected, answer she got. She just smiled at him. "Well, I'm glad to say I'm finished. How about you guys?"   
  
"A couple of more things, then we'll go."  
  
"Okay. I still have to cook lunch, so I'll see you guys tonight, okay?"  
  
"Sure, just make sure you leave room for dinner because I'm cooking the food myself," Miroku said proudly.  
  
Inuyasha laughed. "Eat as much as you want while you can, Kagome...Miroku's food might be poisoned!"   
  
BOINK!  
  
"Owww! What was that for, monk!?"  
  
"First of all, my food ISN'T poisoned!! And for the last time, don't call me monk!!"  
  
"Whatever..."  
  
Kagome smiled nervously at the two. 'There they go again..' She sighed. "Hope I still see you guys later...," she whispered as she left the two and headed towards the counter. About two minutes after she left, Inuyasha and Miroku finally noriced Kagome has disappeared. They stared at each other, but quickly looked away (AN: anime style -_^...ehehe I just like saying that...)  
  
********  
  
Kagome strolled down the street, carrying two heavy bags of groceries in her hand. She glanced around as if she had nothing better to do than to watch the cars drove past her. As her eyes follow a green mini-van pull out the street, it revealed a man with long, slivery white hair that dangled at his back. Kagome immmediately had an idea of who it might be, but she knew she was wrong. 'No way would Sesshoumaru walk streets as crowded as these...' Fortunately for her, the man started walking towards the opposite direction Kagome was heading, and she caught a glance of his face...'Sesshoumaru! I wonder...what he was looking at...?'   
  
She decided to find out as she fight her way through the crowd toward the nearest crosswalk. She was thankful to find out that this side of the street was not as crowded as the one she had been at. The teenage girl made her way to the store where Sesshoumaru had stood. She practically pressed her face on the thick glass to see what it was. Inside the building was a beautiful bamboo sword. Kagome marveled the gorgeous, ancient marking that was carved at the tip of the sword, and the elegant hilt that was connected to it. She thought of how Sesshoumaru was in the tournament with Kouga, and he must've wanted it...'But then he would've already bought it...I wonder why he held back? I doubt Sesshoumaru have any problems with money. I mean he isn't like Inuyasha who spends his money on everything.'  
  
She thought of thinking more about it later - for now she really has to get home!  
  
********  
  
Kagome and Sango knocked on Miroku's front door about five minutes after the party had started. Kagome was wearing a beautiful yellow gown that goes down about five inches above her knees while Sango wore an elegant red dress that reaches down to her ankle.  
  
Miroku smiled at them. "Good evening ladies!" Kagome and Sango looked at each other and shrugged. Miroku stared at his feet sadly, and both Kagome and Sango laughed. "Good evening, Miroku!" They watch as Miroku's face lighten up as he invited them in. The girls stepped inside gladly. They were astonished to see so many people, though most og them were adults. They greeted Miroku's mother first and gave them their presents while going off to have some fun.  
  
Kagome spotted Kikyo by the window, and wondered why she was there.   
  
"Ne, Sango-chan, do you know why Kikyo's here?" Sango laughed. "It's Miroku, ain't it?"  
  
"Yeah...and...?," Kagome was baffled. "Well, isn't Kikyo the president of the archery club? You know how Miroku acts when it comes to girls...look around; the whole archery club was came because of her." Kagome laughed along with her friend as they went to the dining table to get some food. Not surprisingly, that was where they also found Inuyasha, already digging on the chips Miroku had brought a couple of hours before.   
  
"Hmm...these are good, you know? You guys better try them...I've never tasted them before...but they're good!," Inuyasha announced in between bites. "Inuyasha, you know you're gonna spoil your dinner if you eat too much of those,"Sango warned him. "I don't care...Miroku says he's cooking, anyway, right?" Kagome and Sango rolled their eyes at him, and then smiled at the sight of him eating. Inuyasha. on the other hand, was creeped out by their smiles and stares. 'I hate it when they stare at me!!'   
  
Kikyo neared them, and Inuyasha immediately stopped eating. "Hello, Inuyasha," she greeted him.  
  
"H-Hey, Kikyo," Inuyasha gulped. He was sure that he's beating red from the heat that he felt coming from his cheeks! Both Kagome and Sango smiled at them. Kagome disliked her, true, but she wouldn't be able to help it if her best friend has the biggest crush on her since 6th gade!   
  
"Hello, Kagome, Sango," Kikyo added, sounding more friendlier than when she's alone with Kagome.   
  
"Hey!"   
  
"Hi"  
  
After Kagome's last reply, Miroku appeared upon the scene with a gorgeous-looking lady walking beside him. All four of them stared at her, and guessed that she was probably the same age as Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku.   
  
"Hey, guys! I want you to meet someone. Naomi, meet Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Kikyo. People, meet Naomi," he introduced, pointing at each one of his friends as he mention their names.   
  
"Good evening," Naomi replied, bowing her head slightly. All of them looked at each other, and decided to bow their own heads in return. "A pleasure to meet you, Naomi," Kagome said, extending her hand to her. Naomi gladly shook it. When Miroku was summoned by his mother to introduce him to some of her friends, Naomi excused herself to go to the restroom. When she was gone, Inuyasha breathed, "she's a real babe...!" Kagome and Sango just shook their heads, then excused themselves as rap music covered the whole room. When Inuyasha glanced behind him where Kikyo stood, he found that nobody was there any longer.   
  
Kikyo marched towards the exit. She doesn't like that girl, Naomi, at all, and she doubt she would be able to stand her presence for one night! She gritted her teeth as she saw Naomi exit the restroom. She saw Miroku on her way, and warned him of her sudden leave, saying that she needs to take care of her little sister, Kaede (An: lol...kinda hard imagining Kaede become her LITTLE sister...lol...I know, I'm so mean...Anyway, back to the story!). As she step out the front steps, she thought, "this one might be even more of a threat than Kagome...I mean 'babe'...??? Hmph! I'm not jealous...I'm not jealous at all, Inuyasha, you...you...you baka!!!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
BabyFoxy: Hey, guys! I know...that wasn't a very good chapter...I just hope I could've made it longer...  
  
Everybody: *nods agreeingly*  
  
BabyFoxy: I tried to put as much Kag/Sess stuff in this chapter really! But I guess there weren't room for them here. The next chapter focuses in school though, and I promise to have Kag/Sess on that one!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Do I get to speak on that one this time?  
  
BabyFoxy: *smiles guiltily* O-Of course, Sesshoumaru-sama! W-Well, now that that's settled, why don't I just get back into finishing the next chapter...Sorry if this chapter was too boring, readers...the next one won't be boring like this one. I promise!  
  
Inuyasha: You promise all the time!   
  
BabyFoxy: *laughs nervously* A-Anyway, I wish I'd finish the next chapter sooner than this one took me, so that you guys won't have to wait that long...(gee...creating a story is harder than I thought) Okay! While I'm gone you guys could check out this fic! It's really good! It's called Online Drama, and Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru are sooo cute in this one!   
  
Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru: Of course!  
  
BabyFoxy: Anyway! Its a Kag/Sess fic, so I hope you like it! See you next time, readers! 


End file.
